Fix You
by direradiance
Summary: Phil and Jay can't sleep. Slash, takes place before Edge's injury last year, probably just after WM25.


I wrote something other than Edge & Christian! *shock* For the record this was all Adam's fault, he made me write this! Pssh, moving to North Carolina *grumble*

* * *

"Fuck I'm fat," Phil yelled at himself out loud, angry but slightly grateful for the silence of the shitty little hotel gym. It was two in the morning, and nothing but black was visible out of the tall windows on the side of the room. The lights were almost painfully bright, and there wasn't very much equipment but at least the place was fucking open. Fucking hotel gyms, he thought to himself as he lifted, keeping his elbows tight to his body. Fucking insomnia. Fucking carbohydrates.

He looked over to the door when he heard it beep as someone put their key in and glared at the door preemptively. Why hadn't he grabbed his headphones before he'd left the room? His expression softened somewhat though as the it opened and Jay walked through. He nodded at him when he came through the door, in track pants and a red t-shirt with cut off sleeves, ipod headphones around his neck. Jay nodded back, stuffing his key into his pocket before walking over and stepping onto the treadmill next to Phil.

This was the third time they'd run into each other at the gym this week, and it was usually at around this time. He watched Jay, blue eyes staring forward as he increased the pace of the treadmill from a jog to an all out run, sweat forming on his brow. What the hell was he doing at a hotel gym at two in the morning? Who did that? he thought, frowning as continued to lifting his weights.

Well, besides himself but he was weird and wouldn't have been sleeping anyway. Doing this this all the time required a great deal of frustration and self loathing, both of which he had in spades. Besides, he thought, grimacing as he held the weight up at it's highest position, Jay wasn't fat.

Jay turned off the machine and slowed his pace down, trying to catch his breath a little before turning to him and smiling a little, "You're not fat."

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?" Generally this wasn't a problem when you came to the gym this late, which is part of the reason he liked it. That and if he was up anyway he might as well be doing something productive.

"No," Christian breathed, stepping off and leaning up against the side of the treadmill, "not yet at least, but you always do. And you're not."

He was a little caught off guard by Jay's words. Even though they had run into each other like this a few times, they hadn't said anything to each other, just worked out with their headphones on. It's not like they didn't talk when they saw each other during the day, at work or after work or whatever, they were friends- but it was usually just comfortable silence in the early hours of the morning. Until now.

"I am and you being trying to be nice isn't going to change my mind about it. It doesn't matter though, I barely sleep anyway so I might as well come down here." Phil put down the weight he was holding down on the floor and looked at Jay, "So we've established what I'm doing here, but what are you doing? Don't you have better things to do, like sleep or something?"

Jay ran his tongue over his lower lip, not sure how to answer. "You know, just stressed. Can't sleep, just trying to wear myself out I guess."

Phil smirked at that, "If you wanted me to wear you out you could have just asked. Would have been faster than trying to pick me up at the gym at 3am."

Jay laughed out loud, a little surprised at his forwardness, he should have been used to it by now but it still occasionally caught him off guard. Phil watched him, looking at his pink lips as he laughed- he definitely wouldn't have minded wearing him out. He noticed as he looked at his face that Jay had small laugh lines around his bright blue eyes, and was starting to get small dark purple circles underneath them. They were nothing compared to the bags under his own eyes of course, but Jay's lack of sleep probably wasn't on a daily basis. He stopped to think about that for a second, locking eyes with Jay.

"If I had to drive with one of my exes I think I'd run my car straight into the divide after about five minutes. Why the fuck do you do it every week?"

Jay looked shocked for a second, cracking his neck and looking away to avoid Phil's green eyes. He chose his words carefully before answering him, "It's not like... He's my best friend. Nothing can change that."

Phil sucked his lip ring into his mouth for a second before letting it go, "I just don't get why you would torture yourself like that." He shook his head before walking over to grab his water bottle, uncapping it.

"Punker..." Jay ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair, it was getting longer and darker, which Phil liked. He'd probably bleach it and cut it short soon though. "What do you want me to say? He has Charissa now, and honestly, I'm happy for him. This wasn't even a problem when we first started, it's just that I..." He wasn't sure why he was telling anyone this, let alone Phil at two-thirty in the morning. "I'm the one who started thinking about the past. And that's all it is- the past."

Phil drank his water and didn't say anything. He felt a little bad for bringing this all up but what was the point of just fucking around and avoiding things? He had an idea of what their relationship was like before, and subsequently what had happened to it, but that was their life. His job had cost him more than a few of his own relationships- work, stress, traveling and the fact that he was, admittedly, an insufferable asshole.

"So that's what it is, still not over him?"

Jay was still shocked that he was even having this conversation- he avoided even thinking about his relationship with Adam on his own, and now here he was talking about it openly with someone else.

"It's not that- I am over him. I was over it, things were awkward at first but I got over it. We stayed friends." Jay looked awkward, like he was waiting for him to cut him off or seem disinterested so Phil nodded and waited for him to continue, "But... I left and we didn't see each other much for a few years and when we did we were fine. So when I came back, I don't know, I just wanted things would to be the way they used to be. And they are. Everything is good except... I guess at some point I started to want things to be too much like the way they used to be."

They stared at each other for a second and for once, Phil wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He understood where Jay was coming from, it was hard being away from home all the time- there was a certain need to be with someone while you were gone, whether it was just casual fucks or something more. It didn't matter if you were married or in a relationship, everyone did it. Locker room were all too common, when you see people more than you do your own family things happen. It was just another way to get through another long work week.

What was he supposed to say though, get over him? You know what your problem is so do something about it? He's not worth your time, why are you doing this to yourself you dumbass? They stood there, leaning against the gym equipment not looking at each other before Phil broke the silence.

"You deserve better." He said after a minute, scratching the back of his neck with one hand. Jay raised his eyebrows, obviously not expecting that, and Phil continued, "Or at least stop torturing yourself over it. Jesus, I'm supposed to be the only one down here at three am hating myself."

Jay smiled a little, thinking for a second before responding, "What are you trying to suggest? You know anyone that fits that description?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Phil, waiting to see where the conversation would go.

"No. Well, maybe in some ways." Phil smirked at him and Jay laughed a little, shaking his head, "You want to continue this upstairs?"

Jay thought about it, biting his lip before answering "Sure. Your room?"

The tension between them was palpable as they walked back through the lobby and up to Phil's hotel room. They looked at each other in the mirrored walls of the elevator, trying to actual casual as watched the numbers by the door increase. Jay walked slightly behind him as they left the elevator, looking at the "31" tattooed behind his left ear. They paused in front of the door, Jay's hands in the pockets of his track pants as Phil slid his key into the lock. He pushed the door open and Jay followed him- the door wasn't even still halfway open and Jay was being pushed back against it, slamming it closed but he was ready for it, pulling Phil against him and crushing their lips together.

Phil groaned as Jay slipped his hands under his t-shirt, hands sliding over his stomach and up to his shoulders, pulling his it up. They pulled away from each other momentarily, quickly stripping off their shirts and throwing them to floor before he was back on Jay, pushing him back against the door, kissing him hard. Jay moaned, the feeling of Phil's lip ring against his kiss swollen lips, his pierced tongue brushing against his own was making him incredibly hard, wondering what it would feel like in other, more interesting places.

His fingers slowly made their way down Jay's chest, stopping to lightly pinch one of his pink nipples before his slid his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Phil broke their kiss, leaving them both panting before he dropped down onto his knees in front of Jay, looking up into his face before pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees, one hand at the base of his erection as he smirked and stuck his tongue out obscenely in front of it.

"Punk..." Jay breathed, moaning and closing his eyes as he watched Phil take him into his mouth. He moaned and reached down to put his hands in Phil's dark hair, pulling it lightly as his pierced tongue brushed against the sensitive underside of his cock. The feeling of Phil's tongue, the contrast of his soft lips and lip ring around him while his hand worked the rest of his shaft was almost overwhelming, and he reached down to gently push his head away.

"I just want to fuck," Jay said breathlessly, laughing a little as Phil grinned up at him.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." he said as he stood up, pulling Jay into for another kiss as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Jay did the same before pushing him forward into the small hotel room and down onto the bed, pulling off his shorts before getting onto top him, hands on either side of his head. Phil looked up into Jay's face, pink lips parted, blue eyes half lidded and full of want and need, god he was sexy. He slid a hand to the back of Jay's head, pulling him down to kiss him roughly as Jay reached a hand between them to stroke his cock.

Phil's mouth went slack for a second as Jay's lips moved against his, gently sucking his lower lip as his hand slid up and down, running his thumb on the sensitive part near the head of his cock. He closed his eyes, sucking in a breath, savoring the feeling of Jay's rough hands on him before pushing Jay over and onto his back near the head of the bed. Phil reached for the lube on the night stand, flicking off the cap with one hand and squirting some onto his fingers. He stretched Jay just enough, eyes roaming over his body from his tight stomach to his sexy flushed face, before removing his fingers and standing up.

"Fuck..." he groaned, hooking one of Jay's slim legs over his shoulder before slowly sliding into him. Jay moaned and pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, hands gripping the sheets near the edge of the bed tightly. Phil bit his lip as he looked down at him, before pulling out momentarily, putting Jay's other leg over his shoulder before snapping his hips and thrusting back into him, making Jay cry out loudly in response, eyes rolling back. For a second he thought about the people in the rooms next to them, but only for a second.

They were fucking hard and fast, and Jay was moaning and bucking his hips against him as Phil hit that spot inside of him with every thrust. He could feel him stomach tightening, and he reached his hand down to touch himself. Phil watched Jay's hand as he slid it over his hip to to his cock, watching him stroke his cock for a minute before grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

Phil smirked as Jay's cries got louder and louder as he railed into him, and goddamn, even his underarms were sexy he noticed as he looked down at him. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward into Jay, almost bending him in half- he was so tight and Phil was fucking him for all he was worth.

Phil's hot breath against his ear, his arms pinned down roughly and his cock rubbing against Phil's stomach as he fucked him send him over the edge, spilling come in between them, knuckles white and clutching the sheets above his head. Phil was breathing hard, closing his eyes and groaning as he felt Jay's muscles tighten around him, finishing with short fast uneven thrusts.

Their breathing was heavy, and Phil almost laughed as he looked down at Jay from in between his knees.

"Don't even say anything."Jay breathed, awkwardly moving his legs from their now uncomfortable position on Phil's shoulders, both laughing as Phil moved to collapse onto the bed next to him.

They laid there in silence for a minute, covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath before they both moved to lay down the right way, slipping easily into the unmade bedsheets. Phil laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling for a while before looking at Jay- his messy blonde hair, the wrinkles on his eyes and forehead, his nose, his beard that was getting too long. The last thing he remembered looking at before he fell asleep were his pink lips parted slightly as he breathed. That and slightly crooked, but very white, bottom teeth. The clock on the nightstand read 3:30 AM.

It was the first time he got a full night of sleep in weeks.


End file.
